


#nonewfriends

by spicytofuuuu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Silly, Stormpilot, Texting, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu
Summary: Ben and Rey's relationship as told through their friends' POV.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 97
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

_Rose Tico created the group FRIENDSGIVING_

_Rose Tico added Armitage Hux to the chat_

_Rose Tico added Rey Johnson to the chat_

_Rose Tico added Finn Storm to the chat_

_Rose Tico added Poe Dameron to the chat_

_Rose Tico added Ben Solo to the chat_

**Rose Tico**

Hey all! I figure we should have this group chat to plan out this year’s Friendsgiving. I’m so sick and tired of having multiple individual chats.

**Poe Dameron**

HEY BABEZ <3

**Finn Storm**

Hi!

**Ben Solo**

What is this?

**Rey Johnson**

Rose JUST said wut dis is @Ben L2R ffs

**Ben Solo**

Jesus Christ, Johnson. I can’t understand you.

**Rey Johnson**

U r so pretentious

**Ben Solo**

I’m surprised you can spell “pretentious”.

**Rey Johnson**

FUCK YOU SOLO

**Ben Solo**

You wish, sweetheart.

_Armitage Hux has left the chat_

_Rose Tico added Armitage Hux to the chat_

_Armitage Hux has left the chat_

_Rose Tico added Armitage Hux to the chat_

**Rose Tico**

BABE!

**Armitage Hux**

Please, for the love of god, let me leave this chat. I’m uncomfortable.

**Ben Solo**

@Rey, look what you did. You made Hux uncomfortable with your poor spelling and random abbreviations.

**Poe Dameron**

OH THE SEXXXXXUAL TENSION #UST #playfighting

**Finn Storm**

@Poe you’re asking for a beating, don’t say I didn’t warn you bub.

**Rey Johnson**

First of all, I am perfectly capable of typing in full sentences. Second, L2R is “learn to read”, and ffs is “for fuck’s sake”. Third, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BOOMER. Also SHUT UP, @Poe.

**Ben Solo**

I am not a boomer.

**Rey Johnson**

🙄🙄🙄

**Finn Storm**

Reybie, I’m pretty sure you made up L2R. Ben, you behave like a boomer, mate.

**Rose Tico**

OMG you guys are children! I made this group chat so we can discuss our plans going forward, starting with Friendsgiving at our place!

**Armitage Hux**

Our place?

**Rose Tico**

I asked you LAST NIGHT and you told me I could do whatever I want…

**Armitage Hux**

Oh you cannot obviously use that against me...you know I would have said yes to anything...last night.

**Rey Johnson**

U guys r gross

**Poe Dameron**

OHHHH WERE YOU BLOWING HIM WHEN YOU ASKED @Rose 🌚

**Ben Solo**

I’m muting this chat.

**Rey Johnson**

Better yet, yeet out of it

**Ben Solo**

I really don’t have time to figure out all your colloquialisms @Rey. I’m in a meeting. Which reminds me... @Hux, where the hell are you?

**Rey Johnson**

Big shot lawyer 2 good 4 his frenz

**Armitage Hux**

I'm coming.

**Ben Solo**

I don’t understand how you are managing to survive medical school residency when you type like this.

@Hux OK.

**Rose Tico**

GUYS PLEASE. Can we have a moment of genuine discussion?

**Poe Dameron**

Yes, can we?

@Hux, was ur wife blowing you when she asked if we could do Friendsgiving dinner at ur house? 🍆🍆🍆

**Rose Tico**

Yes I was, can we move on?

**Finn Storm**

🤮🤮

**Poe Dameron**

AW ROSIE LEARNING TRIX!!! GIRL AFTER MY OWN HEART 8=✊🏻=D💦😮🤡  
DADDY PROUD OF U 

**Rey Johnson**

Disgusting mfs.

**Rose Tico**

Friendsgiving dinner, next week. We’ll just do it on Saturday? Who’s bringing what? I’ll do the turkey, stuffing, and fixings unless someone is opposed to that idea.

**Poe Dameron**

BOOZE CREW RIGHT HURRR

**Finn Storm**

...and mashed potatoes.

**Armitage Hux**

I’ll be helping my wife. 😏

**Rose Tico**

You better. 😘

**Rey Johnson**

GAG

Im on shift, wont be off until that morning. Prob gonna sleep all day. Expect sumthin instant. Prob boxed salad. Or bucket of wingz

**Ben Solo**

Pecan pie.

**Poe Dameron**

AW SHIT U BAKING IT BENNY?

**Ben Solo**

Poe, is your caps lock key stuck? Why are you screaming into these texts? And yes, I'll be baking it.

***  
  
  


_Poe Dameron created the group #REYLO stans_

_Poe Dameron added Boss Lady Tico to the chat_

_Poe Dameron added Whipped Ginger to the chat_

_Rose Tico added Finnsky Baebae to the chat_

**Poe Dameron**

YOU GUYS

ASDHFAEJOPGAWJOPQA

**Whipped Ginger**

Bloody hell?! Are you fucking kidding me? Another group chat? How many group chats do we need?

**Boss Lady Tico**

Armie, you know I love it when you get all English on me.

**Finnsky Baebae**

@Poe what are you doing?

**Poe Dameron**

THIS IS A REYBEN-LESS CHAT.

❌😎❌😎

GET IT? REYBEN LIKE RAY BAN GLASSES.

DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHO LOOOOOVES BEN’S PECAN PIE?

HINT! OUR RESIDENT GRUMPY RESIDENT.

**Boss Lady Tico**

Oh my god, yeah you’re right. I almost forgot. He brought it in last Christmas, and it’s Rey’s favourite. Of course it was a “Solo family secret recipe”.

**Whipped Ginger**

Solo bakes?

**Boss Lady Tico**

He used to do it way more back in undergrad, but yeah!

**Poe Dameron**

HES TOTALLY MAKING IT FOR REY

REYLO SHIP SHIP SHIP

**Whipped Ginger**

Almost afraid to ask...but what is Reylo?

**Poe Dameron**

U DUMB DAFT BRIT

REY + soLO

**Whipped Ginger**

…

**Finnsky Baebae**

Rey and Ben always had this thing going on between them since they first met. We were rooting for those two but we got too tired of waiting around for them.

**Boss Lady Tico**

They’re both too stubborn. It’s really a lost cause. It’s been forever and they still behave the same way. Let the ship sink, Poe.

**Poe Dameron**

YOU GUYS ARE NON-BELIEVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Whipped Ginger has left the chat_

_Boss Lady Tico has left the chat_

**Finnsky Baebae**

I know how much you want them to happen, but if it didn’t happen already by now...I don’t think it’ll ever happen, babe. Maybe you can write about them in your journal instead?

**Poe Dameron**

HOW DARE U?!?!?!? THEY ARE CALLED FANFICS. AND ALSO WHY CANT EVERYONE SEE THE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN THEM?! SOOO THICCCCCCC

**Finnsky Baebae**

Sorry to burst your bubble, babe.

**Poe Dameron**

FINE. IM THE ONLY ONE IN THIS SHIP AND I KNOW IM RIGHT

_Finnsky Baebae has left the chat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my dearest RT 🌹who willingly listened to all my ramblings and disorganized train of thought.

****

**Poe Dameron**

u phoned ben?

**Grumpy Cat**

Yeah. Did you leave the apartment already?

**Poe Dameron**

ya early meeting 😭

gotta meet a client on the other side of town

whaddup?

**Grumpy Cat**

My car won’t start. I phoned Triple-A and they can’t come for a while.

**Poe Dameron**

cant u carpool with hugs?

get rosie to check car?

**Grumpy Cat**

Hux is on vacation this week. They’re out of town visiting Rose’s sister.

**Poe Dameron**

hold on lemme ask finn

**Grumpy Cat**

OK.

**Poe Dameron**

finn not picking up

**Grumpy Cat**

Shit. I’ll just wait for Triple-A.

**Poe Dameron**

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

I HAZ THE PURRRFECT SOLUTION 🙃🙃🙃

**Grumpy Cat**

???

**Poe Dameron**

REY JUST GOT HOME FROM NIGHTS

GO KNOCK DOWN THE HALL

**Grumpy Cat**

No. I’ll wait for Triple-A.

**Poe Dameron**

DONT BE SILLY

DONT U NEED TO GET TO WORK TOO

REY CAN HELP 😉😉😉😉😉😉

MKAY 😏

**Grumpy Cat**

I SWEAR TO GOD, POE!

YOUR CAPS LOCK IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

STOP YELLING.

No. She’s just got off nights, she’s probably exhausted.

**Poe Dameron**

IM NOT YELLING IM PASSIONATE

OH R U REFUSING HER HELP BC U CARE

TOO LATE i phoned her already 😗

**Grumpy Cat**

... 

  
  


***

  
  


**Armitage Hux**

Hey, babe?

**Wifey**

Yes…?

**Armitage Hux**

I think there’s something wrong with Solo.

**Wifey**

What do you mean there’s something wrong?

**Armitage Hux**

I don’t know. Guy’s behaving really strangely these days.

**Wifey**

Strange how?

**Armitage Hux**

He yells less? He’s actually nice? He says the word “please”?

Mitaka only cried twice this week.

**Wifey**

LOL 😂

**Armitage Hux**

He’s staring and smirking at his phone lots too. In the middle of staff meetings!

You know the last time I picked up my phone in the middle of a meeting he was not very nice about it…

**Wifey**

Yeah he threw a pen at you. I did yell at him for doing that. 😡

**Armitage Hux**

And also this morning when I picked him up, he asked me how our trip was!

AND HE HASN’T EVEN HAD HIS COFFEE YET!

You know how grumpy coffee-less Ben is.

**Wifey**

Almost as scary as hangry Rey. 

You think he got laid?

**Armitage Hux**

Quite possible.

Is his car still at your shop?

**Wifey**

Yes. I don’t see any problems other than the battery.

Rey jumped his car so it worked last time, but I’m thinking I just need to swap in a new battery.

  
  


***

  
  


“Fucking hell, Ben,” Rose muttered under her breath as she saw the interior of his car. She was only supposed to check under the hood, but she couldn’t help noticing the pile of paper strewn on the backseat and the empty coffee cups littering the floor of his car.

  
  


Rose wasn’t going to touch any of his papers, she knew better than to mess up a lawyer’s stack of papers. One of her many, many arguments with her husband did revolve around her tidying up his documents. But she could not, in good conscience, not get rid of the trash.

  
  


Rose had automatically assumed the role of mother hen, considering she always has to pick up after her dysfunctional group of friends. And make sure they’re fed. And alive.

  
  


Rose knew Ben since day one of undergrad, where she sat next to him in English 101. He was a tall, broody, quiet guy...the complete opposite of her. Her freshman optimism motivated her to befriend anyone and everyone. She eventually wore him down and weaseled her way through his walls by the fourth week.

  
  


Ben was a misunderstood person. He definitely had more bark than bite. Behind his unfriendly, mysterious persona lied a caring and loyal friend. He would often bake cookies (he said it’s a better stress reliever than throwing furniture against the wall), and made his own greeting cards (he had wonderful penmanship and also because it was a stress reliever, so he said). Ben Solo was a secret softie.

  
  


Ben introduced her to his childhood friend and also roommate, Poe, during the Halloween Howler. Rose brought her roommates, Rey and Finn.

  
  


Poe and Finn clicked right away. That was not a surprise. Poe has always been a charming and friendly force. He got along with everyone and their neighbours. And even though Finn was shy at the beginning, Poe made Finn feel comfortable, and by the end of the night they were inseparable. They were friends for a while until Poe finally asked Finn out.

  
  


Ben and Rey? Not so much. They bickered at almost anything. From sports teams, use of ketchup, to whether or not Oxford commas were necessary (both of them were proponents, but Rey would argue over it just to spite him). Rose was certain that their bickering was a form of foreplay. A weird foreplay. She rooted for the two to just bang it out and get together already, but nothing ever really happened...

  
  


When Ben got into law school, he befriended Armitage Hux. When he introduced Hux to the gang, it was clear that Hux was a natural fit for the group. He brought in a dead-pan witty English sense of humour, one that Rey immediately approved of as a fellow Brit. The boys would spend hours LAN partying in Poe and Ben’s living room, playing League of Legends or Counterstrike, as Rey and Rose binge-watched The Bachelor in their place across the hall.

  
  


They were in each other’s lives through the ups and the downs. They jumped for joy when Rey got accepted to medical school. They drove across the country to support a grieving Rose when her parents passed away unexpectedly. They all took time off and stood behind Hux when he became a naturalized American citizen. They went together to Ben’s family’s Christmas parties, knowing Ben has never felt that comfortable going alone. They got way too emotionally-involved and uncomfortable when Poe and Finn broke up for 48 hours.

  
  


They said if your friendship lasted more than seven years, it would last a lifetime. That’s a fact.

  
  


They long moved out of campus housing, but Ben still shared an apartment with Poe, down the hall from Rey and Finn. Rose moved out to Hux’s when they got engaged, and now that they’re married...they bought a house not far from their friends’ apartment building.

  
  


Rose would do _anything_ for her friends, even if it means cleaning up after their littered car.

  
  


She went to grab the coffee cup on the passenger side, when she noticed a pink fabric wedged in the seat. _Well that’s strange…_ She pulled the fabric out and immediately gasped in shock.

  
  


***

  
  


_Incoming call from Wifey_

_Missed call from Wifey_

_Incoming call from Wifey_

_Missed call from Wifey (2)_

_Incoming call from Wifey_

_Missed call from Wifey (3)_

**Wifey**

Armie, can you please pick up your goddamn phone?! I can see your status as _Online. 😤🤬😒😑🙄☠️_

**Armitage Hux**

I’m taking a shit right now. Call you right back.

_Calling Wifey_

  
  


“Hey babe, what’s up?”

_“Uhm, OK, so I’m low-key sorta freaking out right now...”_

“Hey, hey. Is everything okay? Do you need me to come there? Are you hurt?”

_“Babe it’s not me. I’m okay. I’m not hurt. I’m shooketh.”_

  
“What’s wrong? Now you’re freaking ME out.”

_“It’s Ben’s car.”_

“Wait - what’s wrong with his car?”

_“No, no. Nothing wrong with his car, per se, other than it’s dirty...”_

“He’s a weird one. He keeps everything else tidy, just not his car.”

_“Right. So I was cleaning it up…”_

“...why would you do that?”

_“You know I can’t rest easy seeing clutter!”_

“Yeah I know. And…? You can’t just be calling me because his car is dirty… Good lord, is there a dead body in the trunk? I mean - I know Solo can get pretty intense, some would say murderous...”

_“I think Ben definitely got laid.”_

“WHAT? How are you so sure?”

_“Because I found a woman’s underwear wedged in the passenger’s seat.”_

“Holy shit, really?”

_“Yeah, and I know who it belongs to…”_

“Wait - how would you know?”

_“Because I can only think of one person who would have a bright pink underwear that says “_ **_These buns are gluten-free_ ** _” and I was there when she bought it._

“Oh my god. Rey?”

_“Ding-ding-ding.”_

“Fucking finally, huh? I guess the car wasn’t the only thing she jumped…”

_“You’re such a dork. I love you.”_

“Love you too! I’ll go spy on Solo some more.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment section below.  
> Check out my other works:  
> [51 Questions with Rey Johnson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737456)  
> [Leave a Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622775)  
> [Strangers in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463415)


End file.
